The Lonely Girl
by America's Got Fandom
Summary: Bonnie's play date goes awry when the girl steals Dolly and Woody, and that wouldn't be so much of a problem, but what happens when Dolly doesn't want to go back? Dolly x Woody
1. Toynapped (Again)

**A/N: Well, it happened, I'm officially writing for WoodyxDolly. Oh, can someone please come up with a ship name, because Woodolly is just not rolling of the tongue. This has no relation to TS4 or whatever's going to be in it.**

* * *

Mackenzie Lippin. With two unpullable red pigtails, crooked teeth and a snarl that would make most hunters shrink back in fear, this little girl dominated Bonnie's class as 'most popular' and made sure everyone knew it. No child in that class had ever turned down a playdate with Mackenzie, in hopes that they would rise up that social hierarchy of the classroom, and on May sixth, Bonnie's chance arrived.

Unfortunately, popular kids did not always behave the best.

"I'm playing with these ones, you can play with the peas," Mackenzie dictated, pointing a neatly-manicured finger towards the pile of toys she had deemed suitable for Bonnie to play with. She held Dolly and Woody in her hands, inanimate yet disgusted, and perched them atop the play castle Bonnie had received for Christmas.

The excuses, and defenses, leaked into Bonnie's mind, but the fear of having no one to play with when Monday rolled around stuck hard, and she relented to let Mackenzie rule playtime. "Can we have them all go to the circus?"

"The circus is dumb," Mackenzie cursed, inciting little flames to light up in Bonnie's ears. She was allowed to say that word? At Bonnie's young age, words like 'dumb' and 'stupid' were perhaps the greatest show of rebellion a child their age could enact. "They're going skateboarding, like my big sister."

_That explains some stuff, _Bonnie thought.

"Girls, time to stop playing, Mackenzie's mom is here." Bonnie's mother knocked lightly on the ajar door, peeking her head in. Judging by the distraught, ticked off look on her daughter's face, she had come just in time.

Immediately, Bonnie grinned. Finally, she could get her toys back! Mackenzie had strewn them around like they had played war, with Jessie hanging form the window sill, Buzz tied up in the blankets of her bed, slinky perched in the ceiling fan...it was a miracle none of them had gotten injured. As soon as that girl was out of the house, Bonnie planned to take a long time resorting all her toys.

Then again, as Mackenzie began packing up her things, it wouldn't hurt to start now.

As soon as Mackenzie's back turned, Bonnie rushed to the window, grabbed Jessie and threw her under the bed. She did the same with Buzz, Slinky, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Rex and Trixie, and anyone else she was able to get her hands on before the words 'Can I borrow these toys' seeped into Mackenzie's mind.

In her haste, Bonnie had forgotten two vital toys, who were presently trying not to hyperventilate as the pink zipper closed the light out from the inside of the baby-blue backpack.

"Thanks for having me over, it was an ok time," Mackenzie said, admiring her own nail polish. She scooped up her bag and smirked to herself. Bonnie thought she was so cool with all her precious toys.

"Well, I'll see you Monday, bye Mackenzie!" Bonnie practically pushed the girl out the room, slammed the door after her, and slid ono her floor.

Thank goodness _that _was over. Now, time to create an elaborate storyline, involving roller-coasters made of glitter, a highway robbery, and an evil witch who–

No.

By the time Bonnie had rushed out of her room, running with socks on as her mother had warned her against, Mackenzie was sitting comfortably in her car, her backpack on her lap, as her mother drove down the street.

#

"Not good, not good…"

"It'll be fine, don't worry."

"Why does this happen to me?"

Dolly, from her humid, dense corner of the single-pocket backpack, eyed Woody across from her. If anyone else had said those words, she would have thought them to be a stuck-up, selfish brat. But Woody? Considering all he went through, he kind of had a reason. Who else went through as many escapes as he did?

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Dolly will tell her mother, and they'll come get us either today or next morning. I know Bonnie, she would notice if we were gone pretty quickly." Dolly, while she felt confident, didn't like the odd stirring that enveloped her mind. This was possibly the first time she had been apart from Bonnie, and she didn't like the feeling.

Woody had to consider her words. He had cheated death numerous times at every game, this was merely a snag. He sighed, rubbing his face and leaning against a book. "You're right. I just can't believe this happened _again."_

"Do I want to hear the first time?

"Probably not."

Chuckling softly, Dolly wrapped her short arms around herself, as if going to sleep. "Sometimes I wonder how you guys made it out of all that."

"Same here." Woody smiled across the backpack, lost in the memories, once cruel and terrifying, not gentle and nostalgic. Dolly seemed fascinated by what he had gone through, perhaps because she had lived a somewhat sheltered life inside Bonnie's room. "Y'know, this is your first real crisis outside Bonnie's room. Congratulations, Dolly. You're one of us."

How did he always manage to crack her up?

"Gee, thanks, though I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Dolly motioned around the backpack, as if gesturing to the very notion of risking life and death on a regular basis.

"Oh, trust me, it's not, but I thought I'd make it sound like a good thing."

Their laughter cracked in half, and they broke into inanimate mode when the zipper drew back, revealing Mackenzie, smiling with smug satisfaction at her prizes. She clutched Woody in one hand and began speaking to him in a hushed tone as her mother drove, "You're too cool to belong to Bonnie. I think she said your name was Woody."

Mackenzie reached into the backpack and grabbed Dolly. "Are you his girlfriend? You look like you should be."

_Well, _Dolly thought. _This couldn't get any more awkward._

"Y'know, I think you two are battle warriors, in love and fighting for your country."

_And it just did._

For the next fifteen minutes of the drive, Woody and Dolly acted that out. What shocked them even more than the storyline was Mackenzie's overwhelmingly violent vocabulary, as she had Woody and Dolly shoot guns out the windows, attack invisible ninjas with swords, and karate-chop villains to dust.

"Mackenzie, come on inside so you can do your homework." Mackenzie's mother, a woman who appeared to be more coffee than human, opened the car door for her daughter. "And no playing with the toys until after it's done."

"Aw, but mom!"

"Don't be fresh, young lady."

Mackenzie scowled. "Fine." Grabbing Woody, Dolly, and her backpack, she muttered her whole way into the house, threw her backpack up on the table, and tossed Woody and Dolly into a cotton-candy pink bedroom fit for the snarkiest of princesses. The door slammed shut behind her.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Dolly burst up, Woody following, calling out, "Uh, hello?"

Nothing.

Minutes passed.

Dolly stood up against the fluffed-and-puffed bedspread, dusting herself off from their imaginary fight. "Maybe they're afraid of strangers."

"I don't think that's it. Look around." Woody motioned to the bubblegum walls of the room, the pristine dresser, the stereo and posters of bands, the frilled pillows and school books. Not a single element of playtime lay in the simple space.

Woody and Dolly had stumbled upon the only child they had ever met who didn't own a single toy.


	2. A Change of Heart

**A/N: UGH sorry this chapter took so long, these three Lego Movie fanfics have been at the forefront of my work lately. BTW, who saw Secret Life of Pets 2? Ok, I'll stop talking. ENJOY!**

* * *

The idea that a girl couldn't have toys jarred Woody.

It terrified Dolly.

"This…this isn't possible, right?" Dolly tugged on Woody's arm, as if he would offer her some kind of answer. Didn't he always know what was going on? He should have. He had the ego to always have the answers. "She has to have some toys!"

Dolly followed as Woody descended the princess-and-the-pea bed. "I think we may be those toys."

The room appeared like how Jessie described Emily's room after losing her. Dolly saw makeup, expensive speakers, posters of bands no girl under sixteen should listen to, and a smartphone. Wasn't she in the same grade as Bonnie? What parenting book had her parents gotten?

Though the situation shook Dolly to her core, Woody didn't appear shocked at all. Dolly smirked. She knew he had been around the block when it came to adventures outside the room, but seeing a kid without toys still had to be shocking, right?

"It…it's like Sid all over again."

"Huh?"

Who Sid was, Dolly had no idea. She still didn't like the way Woody said the name, and by his silence, she figured now was not the time to ask.

Woody shook his head. They had to get out of here right now, as in five minutes ago now. "Ok, come on, we're getting out of here."

Before Dolly, now a bit calmer than Woody's panicked disposition, could ask any how's, when's, or what's, Woody had grabbed her arm, dragged her up the bed, to the window sill –

Where they plopped back down onto the bed as soon as they heard Mackenzie open the door.

The tyrant – sorry, young girl slammed the door shut so hard the room quivered from fear. "Ok, time to have some real fun." Where Woody and Dolly imagined Bonnie would giggle, Mackenzie cackled.

Mackenzie clutched the two toys in her hand, smirked, and before she played whatever torture she had in mind, the smirk dropped into a smile. "I think you're a princess," she said, rushing Dolly to the top of the jewelry box. "And you're the prince trying to rescue her!" the holler followed her placing Woody atop a jug of perfume, assumingly a stand-in for a toy horse.

For the next hour, Woody and Dolly played with Mackenzie.

While Mackenzie's playtime ideas and props were not as conventional as Bonnie's, or even Andy's, she improvised like a master. Tissues were vines Woody had to cut through. Jewelry made a rope. The push pins in the corkboard were a rock-wall Woody had to scale. And when the evil dragon (an extremely helpful stand-in, a swivel chair that shot nerf darts) attacked Woody, he used a permanent marker to fight it back.

The girl laughed. The girl snorted and cackled like the evilest villain turned to the light. Her hair began to fall out of her pony-tails, and when she finally ripped the bands out, it revealed wild, curly, fantastical hair that contrasted everything around it.

"Finally!" Mackenzie shouted, panting silently from sprinting around her room. She grabbed Dolly from her spot in the makeup organizer/princess tower, and pulled her down next to Woody. "Man, you take a _long _time to rescue a princess, y'know?"

"Wait!" Mackenzie dropped both toys where they were, nearly tripped running to her shelf, and pulled out a thick, heavy book. After skimming through the pages a bit, she closed it with a snap. "Ok! You guys are going to the Bahamas for your honeymoon, but first, I need to snatch a couple of my sister's bridal magazines! Be right back!" Mackenzie dashed out of the room, and for a moment, Woody and Dolly hardly came out of inanimate mode.

"Did…did that just happen?" Woody shook his head as he sat up, as if clearing the fog from a dream.

"I think it did." Dolly chuckled, running her hands over the tissue paper Mackenzie had fastened as a dress. "Who knew I could play a princess?"

"I knew that, but that's not what I'm talking about." Woody stood up quickly and began pacing like a bad impression of Sherlock.

Dolly blushed like Mackenzie's hair.

Just as Woody had begun to sink into his deep-set pacing, when Dolly and the other toys usually left him alone for a good hour, hollers came from the hallway, and they fell to inanimate mode.

"Mackenzie Annie Lippin, I told you to do your homework _first!_"

"But I did everything except the stuff that's due the day after tomorrow!"

"I don't care about the excuses, now get to the table and finish all of your work, then after diner it's straight to bed."

"But mom–"

"And one more fresh remark like that and you can say goodbye to your birthday party."

Silence echoed louder than any shout either one could muster, and after some extremely restrained footsteps walked to the table, Woody and Dolly were left to amuse themselves until Mackenzie finished her work.

"She's lonely, Woody," Dolly mumbled, staring up at the ceiling as if it was a summer sky, filled with clouds and kites. Hard as she tried, Dolly just kept imagining Bonnie in Mackenzie's place. Neglected, harshly punished, and not given any toys. Did her parents _want _her to turn into a moody teenager ahead of time? It wasn't a money issue. One speaker chosen at random from Mackenzie's room could have funded an entire toy store shopping spree.

"I know."

Woody ran a hand over his face. They had to get out of here. _Now. _He kept replaying in his mind how Bonnie would react if she didn't get them back. Any pain Bonnie would be in, he would think of Andy in the same pain. He had to get back.

"Are you even listening?" A harsh glint nipped in Dolly's voice, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

The inflection told him to listen to Dolly, for his own safety if nothing else. "Of course. You feel sorry for the kid, and I do too, but we have to get back to Bonnie."

"Maybe…" Dolly gulped. Everything her mind told her to shut up, to go home, and let this little girl, helpless to her mother's demands, fend for herself without a toy to play with. But the larger part of her mind, the part that flinched when Bonnie got a paper cut or cried after a sad movie, agreed with the words that flew out of her mouth faster than she was ready to give them. "…maybe we should wait until night. That way Mackenzie might think we were just a dream, and it'll be easier to get out."

Woody paused.

His gaze shifted on Dolly, frozen to her eyes, stubborn on stubborn. Bets had been wagered back home about their fights. Toys kept scorecards hidden away. Battles had been named.

"Alright, but as soon that girl is asleep, we leave." Without giving Dolly any indication of his emotions towards her, Woody walked off to the other end of the room, leaving Dolly to question everything she had known about being a one-owner toy.


	3. Silence

**A/N: YO! SO sorry for the slow update, Lego Movie still has its clutches on me XD. Oh, ok, Toy Story spoilers in the parentheses, so LOOK AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT! ((MY GOOD GOOLY GOSH THAT ENDING SHOULD HAVE BEEN ILLEGAL! I bawled like a baby in a theater full of little kids. Oh. Dang. Well.) Ok, I'm done. This story will have no connection to Toy Story 4, still. THANKS!**

Jessie didn't fare well with being 'left behind', even in kidnappings.

Woody and Dolly should have been back now.

Night had fallen on the homes along Bonnie's street quickly and quietly. It tiptoed in, shushed the minds and hearts of all residents into their bed, and cloaked the sunshine until its time. A few stars shone out here and there, above and behind the neighbor's house, but the longer Jessie looked, more and more stars gave up disguises and revealed themselves as helicopters. With each one, Jessie lost a little hope.

"Jessie?" Buzz hopped up onto the window sill behind her. She hardly flinched. People had been checking up on her all day. First, they grabbed onto the table legs, shuffled up, took a few clunky (or light, depending on the toy) steps on the table, grabbed the window cord, swung up to her side, and sighed at the sight of her. She knew the routine.

"Are you ok?"

Like clockwork, Jessie hugged her knees to her chest, replied in a muffled voice, "I'm fine."

"Well, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard." Buzz sat next to her, but avoided her gaze, instead staring out the window. "You know, they're going to be ok. Woody has been in more scrapes than any other toy."

"They…they should be back by now, Buzz."

There was no changing her demeanor until her favorite sheriff got back. Buzz placed a hand on her shoulder, gentle squeezed it, and whispered, "Woody _will _be back, and so will Dolly. I promise."

As if the moment had morphed on its own, Jessie broke from his grasp, stood up, and muttered, "If they're not back by sunrise tomorrow, I'm going after them."

#

"You're _unbelievable!"_

"At least I don't go around thinking I'm the highest-the-mightiest!"

"Excuse me?"

"Wow, great comeback."

While these words seemed to echo a transcript of one of Woody and Dolly's conflicts, the actual voices radiated from Mackenzie's phone, which she had artfully snuck into her bed after coming to the hasty conclusion she would never fall asleep as long as she lived. After all, her mom would never know, and if she had her phone, she could fall asleep by herself. No one got upset, no one got in trouble, everyone went home happy.

Besides, now she got to see the latest episode of _My World_.

Dolly and Woody lay on the opposite side of the bed, formulating a plan of escape in shushed tones that didn't really help anyone.

"Ok, as soon as she's asleep, I'll go to the window, open it up, and you make sure she doesn't wake up while I do it, then follow me. Got it?"

"What?"

"When she falls asleep, I'll–"

"Cowboy, you might as well be lip syncing to the song inside your head, because I can't hear a word you're saying."

Woody groaned.

As he fell back against the pillow, rubbed his hands against his eyes, Dolly giggled. There were few things in this world as…cute as Woody getting frustrated. And, being the bold one she always was, Dolly smirked and whispered, "Anyone ever told you you're cute when you don't know how to handle things?"

Though he left an arm covering his eyes and made no move to get up, Dolly saw a light blush trace his cheeks. Nice. "Someday, one of us is going to kill the other, and I really hope Jessie brings flowers to my funeral."

Dolly cracked up laughing.

As Woody attempted to shush her through his own laughter, they noticed that Mackenzie had not made a single movement in the last five minutes.

"I think she's asleep!" In the excitement, Woody grabbed Dolly's hand, and the ragdoll's eyes nearly popped out of her face. "Come on, let's go!"

All plans were abandoned. Woody more or less dragged Dolly across the bed, lost her grip somewhere along the pillows, and continued onto the window sill. Dolly mentally started preparing some sort of joke about leaving her behind, though she knew he probably had a comeback in the back of his mind.

Dolly stood up, grabbed onto the nightstand below the window, and froze.

Mackenzie.

The little girl lay, auburn hair sprawled out like cotton candy, cuddled up with her phone instead of a toy. The girl wasn't evil. By a longshot. She was...lonely. Did toys mean that much in a child's life? Dolly had heard Woody go on and on about the importance of a toy in a child's life for what seemed like centuries, but sometimes, in her own mind, she suspected he over exaggerated a little. Jessie had been abandoned. Wouldn't they all, at some point?

Never before had she considered how much toys were needed before they were not.

"Dolly!" Woody whispered as harsh as he could. Honestly, Dolly could pour a bucket of marbles over him on April 1st without a care in the world, but get her into the room of an unfortunate girl, and she went all to pieces.

_Next time, I get kidnapped alone._

He immediately shoved thoughts about how pretty Dolly looked by moonlight out of his head.

Well, almost immediately.

As if the sound of his voice had taken ten seconds to reach her, Dolly finally looked at him. She shook her head.

_What?_

Woody made an 'I have no idea what you're saying,' motion with his hands, followed by a 'We have to go right now!' forward motion towards the window.

Crossing her arms over her chest meant 'Hey, no attitude, alright?' as Woody correctly assumed.

Flailing his arms, Woody desperately attempted to tell her, 'She's asleep, Bonnie is asleep, this is what we call, _A GOOD TIME TO ESCAPE!_'

The ragdoll a few feet across and below him was unamused. Dolly shrugged her shoulders, pointed to Mackenzie, herself, then to the bed. 'I don't care. She's lonely, I'm a toy, I'm staying!'

'You're _what_?' Woody's fuming frustration needed no arm gestures.

A smirk lay across Dolly's face. 'You heard it, cowboy.'

Woody could just hear some snide comment from Buzz about how they fought like a married couple.

Carefully, after some consideration and a lot of hotheaded decision making, Woody pointed to Dolly, then made a twisting motion around is head. 'You're CRAZY!'

'Really? Interesting.' Dolly made a mockingly bad act of fascination. Woody's face melted heat.

'Why are you being so stubborn?'

'Actually, someone who agreed with me would not think I'm being stubborn at all. It all depends on your point of view.'

Woody shrugged his shoulders. 'I got none of that.'

Dolly smiled.

The next few moments seemed to poke fun at Woody's entire existence. Dolly smirked for good measure, blew him a kiss, waved, and dragged Mackenzie's phone onto the nightstand. Woody watched as she hopped into the bed, behind Mackenzie and out of his view, where he could just imagine her smirking in victory.

Woody looked out the window. Freedom. Home. Solving all of his problems.

Unfortunately, his other problem still wouldn't budge.

Temptation rose in his chest.

Mere moments passed between when Dolly had sparked Woody's head ablaze and when the cowboy, begrudgingly and without a word, walked across the bed, collapsed next to Dolly, and avoided her eyes.

"Not a word."

"If I knew all I had to do to win fights with you was not say anything, I'd do it more often."

"Nothing would make me happier. We leave tomorrow."

"Got it. Night, cowboy."

"Night, Dolly."


	4. Leaving and Staying

**A/N: HEY! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and faved this and such, I'm surprised there are still people who like Woody and Dolly lol. Anyway, just this and he next chapter left, THANKS!**

* * *

"Jessie…"

"BYE!"

"This is a really bad idea."

"When is anything I ever do a _good _idea?"

Once more, probably for the fiftieth time today, Buzz considered throwing in the towel and just letting Jessie carry out her nutty mission to save Woody. Sometimes he wondered if Jessie would do the same thing if he had been toynapped…but now was not the time to think about such things.

"Jessie, Woody and Dolly haven't been gone that long, you can't just go crazy because they're not back yet!" Buzz more-or-less towered over her as she searched for some string or rope, listening with one ear to his attempts to lawyer her into staying.

With half of her mind tied behind her back, Jessie replied, "I know Woody. If he was kidnapped, he would sneak out at night while the kid was asleep. In case you weren't aware, Buzz, nighttime is over, and he's not back yet. I'm going."

Something in her voice, be it the inflection or the way she left no room for arguments at the end, told him he didn't have much choice in her rescue mission. But, if he couldn't stop her…

"Fine, then I'm coming with you." Buzz followed her to the window as the other toys watched them bicker. The gang had noticed that, whichever toy held 'power' essentially, in Bonnie's room, always had to be bickering with the female in charge. If it wasn't Woody and Dolly, Buzz and Jessie had to argue about every little thing, from who should sleep next to Bonnie and what color crayon had been left on the floor.

Jessie hiked up the table to the window sill and extended a hand to Buzz, smirking just enough to tell him here were no hard feelings. "Don't worry, I was planning to kidnap you and take you with me anyway."

Grabbing her hand, Buzz muttered, _"Of course _you were."

"We'll be back before Bonnie is back from daycare," Jessie hollered out to the room, a booming, leadership edge rolling through her voice. The toys would probably bombard them with a million questions, well-wishes, and concerns, but she was used to that.

"Kay."

"Have fun."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Alright."

Buzz turned to Jessie, raising an eyebrow. She looked out at the disinterested room. "Huh."

Patting her on the back, Buzz had to chuckle at the dumfounded look on the cowgirl's face. She looked like the smartest kid in class who had just failed the exam. "Don't worry, Jessie. They're worried on the inside."

"Yeah, well they could show it a little." Muttering her complaints, she tied the rope around the window cord in a triple knot, tugged as hard as she could, and tied it around her waist. She took a flying leap out the window, but she could almost hear Buzz laughing as she hardly missed landing in the mud.

Next time, she sent Buzz out alone to do this sort of stuff.

#

"Ok, I'm going, bye guys!" Mackenzie gave Woody and Dolly a final hug, tighter than either toy ever got from Bonnie, and placed them carefully on the bed. "I'll be back later!" After grabbing one of her dozens of bracelets, spritzing on perfume she was much too young to have, and waving one last goodbye, Mackenzie sprinted out the room, ready for whatever the day might throw at her.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Mackenzie wasn't the only one in a particularly good mood that morning, and Dolly hopped out of inanimate mode, strolling along the bedspread with a twinkle in her eye. "It's amazing how different kids can act once they get to act…like kids? Right, cowboy?"

However, when Dolly turned to the cowboy, she found him sitting on the bed, slightly hunched over his legs, staring deep into space only he could see. Dolly eyed him for a moment, noticing the odd shadow his hat cast over his face, and the peculiar way it gave him an ominous tint. The thought brought a brief smile to her face.

Just for fun (really, for fun) Dolly decided to try something, just to see how 'out of it' her friend really was. She collapsed down by his side, thought for a moment, took a deep breath and said, "Woody, I've fallen madly in love with you."

Nothing.

Dolly rolled her eyes.

"Woody?" Attempting his real name, Dolly sent a 'gentle' kick to Woody's side. "You alright?"

The touch just hardly dragged Woody out of his thoughts, and he turned to his traveling companion with a sober face. "Oh, hey. What were you saying?" He vaguely collected her saying something about love, but no, that was ridiculous. Just his crazy head playing tricks on him again.

Waving him off, she replied, "Nothing important. So, what should we do until Mackenzie gets back?"

The answer was obvious. "Uh, leave?"

Before Dolly could give anything in the way or protest or agreement, a boisterous, massive yodel came through the window, one only they could recognize and could only belong to one person. Woody spun around, and perched in the window, was Jessie, a grin splitting her face.

"Jessie!" As if Dolly had fallen into an incinerator without making a sound, Woody pushed himself up from his spot, bounded up the bed to the window, and met Jessie with a huge hug. Buzz soon followed, patting his best friend on the back. A series of 'we were so worried' followed shortly. Dolly wondered if it was like this every time Woody got lost.

"I thought we'd never get out of here! How's Bonnie?" Woody's kid rocketed to the front of his mind, not that it had very far to travel.

"She's worried sick about the both of you, and it's driving everyone else nuts, so we better get back." Buzz retied the rope to the lever on Mackenzie's window sill, and jumped down to the ground in one leap.

Jessie punched Woody lightly on the shoulder. "Don't ever do that again, ya hear?"

"What, get kidnapped?"

"Uh-huh!"

After giving him another hug, Jessie pulled the rope back up, and sailed down, carefully aiming so she could _almost _kick Buzz and give him a good scare. Woody cracked up at her craziness, and his two best friends grinned up at him.

"Well, come on, Dolly, we can go home!" Woody turned around, but Dolly was neither with him on the table, nor on the floor. "Dolly?"

She only let him call out for a moment, before coming out from behind the bed, a look on her face he couldn't quite recognize, and he had gotten pretty good at identifying how she felt by her smirk. But this…she looked sober, a little melancholy, and…adult? That was a new one. "Dolly? You coming?"

"No."

_"No?"_

Silent attitude morphed to nipping sarcasm. "You got wheat in your ears? I said I'm not going."

Woody's face fell, if not in confusion, in fear for what life without Dolly would be like, but he pushed that less-than-pleasant thought out rather quickly. "But…Bonnie! What about her? All our friends, everything back home!"

"And what about Mackenzie? She has nothing! Bonnie has you, she has about a million toys, and parents who love her. I may be the only toy this kid will ever have." A cross look sliced over her face, and while she hesitated for a moment, it came roaring back. "And if you won't stay, then I will."

Opening his mouth to protest, Woody found that nothing came out. He silently went down the nightstand and across the floor, until he stopped neatly in front of her. Though he practically towered over her, she didn't flinch for a second. "So, you're staying." It was a statement.

"You're not?" It was a question.

"I can't."

The two remained silent.

"Well, cowboy, I guess this is goodbye," Dolly offered stiffly. Something – no, absolutely _nothing _sat right in her chest as she offered him her hand. Things whirled around in her mind: her friends, Bonnie, her room, him. The guilt about Mackenzie wasn't strong enough to blot them all out at once.

Woody refused to take her hand. He paused, took a breath, paused again, before bending down, kissing her cheek, and offering a flushed, "Bye Dolly."

Dolly had never seen him run so fast, and before she could blink, he had gone out the window to his friends.

Collapsing to the ground, Dolly was silent for a very long time.


End file.
